highschooldxdfandomcom-20200222-history
Light Novel Volume 1
Diabolos of the Old School Building is the first novel of the High School DxD series. This novel covers the first half of the Red Dragon Emperor's Awakening arc. Summary The same colour as that person’s hair colour—. That’s what I thought while I was looking at my hand covered in blood. Red— A crimson red hair which is more brilliant than strawberry-blonde. Yes, that person’s beautiful and long crimson hair has the same colour as the colour my hand is covered in. ―○●○― I, Issei Hyoudou, am a second-year high school student but I'm not her age. She went out with me! It was bound to happen but why did she kill me!? Still, doesn't this world have a God!? The most beautiful girl in the school, Rias Gremory, saved someone like me. The truth hit me that it wasn't God or Buddha, but a girl who said she was a Devil. "You have been reincarnated as a Devil. Work for my sake!" The curtain was raised, thus my life as a Devil servant who was attracted to the award of my senior's tits began. Chapters Life 0: Prologue *Issei does a quick self introduction where he describes himself as being famous for being lecherous and perverted at the school. *Issei goes on a date with a student from another school called 'Yuma' (Fallen Angel Raynare in disguise) * At the end of the date, 'Yuma' asks him to die and stabs him with a light spear * As he lays dying, Issei wishes that if he would die, then it should at least be in the arms of a beautiful girl * Rias arrives to grant his wish as Issei blacks out Life 1: "I Quit Being a Human" * Issei wakes up to his tsundere alarm clock * He's been having nightmares about his date with Yuma * He's noticed some physical changes (Lethargy during the day / increased stamina/strength during the night) * None of his schoolmates remember Yuma and the idea that 'Yuma' may have been all in his head is depressing him to the point that his friends invite him to a porn viewing party. * As he goes back home he encounters another Fallen Angel (Donaseek) who stabs him after a short chase. * Rias shows up, drives the Fallen Angel off, and Issei fall unconscious again. * Issei wakes up thinking it was a dream, but upon finding Rias naked in his bed he's * Issei's mother comes into the room to wake him up, sees that him & Rias are naked, and is awestruck that Issei managed something like that. * Issei & Rias have breakfast with his parents where Rias uses some memory editing magic to smooth things over * At the end of school Kiba Yuto finds and brings him over to the Occult Research Club (much to the dismay of the female school population) * When they arrive at the Club Rias is showering * Rias comes out of the shower and gives Issei a quick overview of the situation: ** He's now a devil in her Peerage and has a sacred gear ** All the members in the club (Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Yuuto) are devils ** The factions in the supernatural world are: Heaven, Fallen Angels, Devils Life 2:"I Start as a Devil" * Rias's first task for Issei is to hand out summoning fliers (task usually assigned to familiars) * Issei goes around fulfilling devil contracts to increase his power * Issei doesn't have enough magic to use the magic circle & needs to bike to the customers * He's unable to fulfill the contract, but was still highly rated in the exit survey * Issei meets Asia and helps her find her way to the church. Along the way she demonstrates the healing power of her sacred gear: Twilight Healing * Issei watches his first Stray Devil hunt where Rias has all of the members demonstrate the special skills they get from their pieces. * It is reveals that Issei's piece is Pawn Life 3:"I Made a Friend" * Issei is ambushed by Freed Sellzen who has gruesomely killed the man that summoned Issei for a devil contract. * Issei is saved from being killed by Asia intervening, although it results in her being bashed aside * Rias and the rest of the Peerage teleports in to save Issei * All the devils teleport away to avoid conflict with the Fallen Angels. Issei distraught at leaving Asia behind in the hands of the Fallen Angels. * The next day later Issei meets Asia and they spend the day together. Issei hears the story about how she was kicked out from her church for healing a devil. * Raynare shows up at the end of the day to take Asia back, but she doesn't want to leave Issei * Asia then goes back with Raynare after Raynare beats up Issei and threatens to kill him is Asia doesn't cooperate Life 4:"I'm Saving My Friend" * Issei leads an attack on the church to save Asia, assisted by Kiba and Koneko * They encounter Freed at the church, but he retreats after putting up a fight * Unfortunately Issei is too late, Raynare has extracted Asia's sacred gear which * Raynare defeated by Issei who unlocks his sacred gear more (getting more than 1 boost) * Raynare is killed by Rias * Asia is revived by Rias as a Bishop New Life: *Issei talks with Rias and finds out that he used all of her pawns *Issei sets a goal of holding the title 'The Strongest Pawn' *Asia is shown to be happy to have reincarnated **Asia gives herself a headache every time she prays to God **She will join the Academy in Issei's class Afterword * Characters Illustrations HSDxD vol 01 004.jpg HSDxD vol 01 005-006.jpg HSDxD vol 01 007.jpg HSDxD vol 01 021.jpg HSDxD vol 01 057.jpg HSDxD vol 01 075.jpg HSDxD vol 01 137.jpg HSDxD vol 01 161.jpg HSDxD vol 01 238.jpg HSDxD vol 01 286.jpg Trivia * Diabolos means "Devil". * Originally the first volume was meant only for Issei to be just a human who helps Asia. However, that kind of development would take many volumes to keep up (especially since Issei does not have any specific talents to begin with), so Ishibumi changed Issei to be a Devil and introduced Rias. * Ishibumi wrote the entire plot from the scene where Asia died and Issei prayed to God. Quotes References Navigation Category:Light Novel Volumes Category:Light Novel Category:Media